My Real Mission
by Keiko Amano
Summary: Erza meets her first love again in on of her S-class mission. A mission that recommended by Mira, a mission that only says 'find an elf in xxx forest', it does't even has the requesters's name! Is it really 'an elf' that she needs to look for? Or is it something else? The forest seems empty, the only one that she can find there is... 'him'. An unexpected meeting after years.


**Heeey~ Sorry for not publishing for months. Yeah, there are 2 projects of mine which is still ongoing right? I'll finish it sooner or later**

**This plot is by ErzaScarletTitania, I changed it a bit though, but thanks for the plot!**

**So, Here she is~**

**Re-Updated  
**

* * *

The guild is really noisy when Erza back from her mission, she steps in the guild, she just got back from a mission yet she still look fresh and she wants more than this kind of mission

"Welcome back, Erza!" Mira shouted from the bar

"Hey Mira, is there any other mission?" Mira asked

"Ehh? You just got back" Mira said, but the scarlet-haired girl doesn't look very tired yet, she just sits on the bar

"I need money... I wanna buy cakes because the stock at my house is running out" Erza said which approved so much that her craziness for cakes over loading, Mira sighs

"I see…" Mira said

_criing, criing_ the phone is ringing, Mira takes the phone

"Hello? Oh! Really? Thank you" Mira said excitedly

"What is it?" Erza asked

_"_I guess there's an important mission for you to do now, Erza" Mira said having a big smile on her face, makes Erza more concerned than ever

"Huh? What is it?" Erza asked the grinning white-haired girl

"I'll get the flyer. Wait… Umm.. Oh! Here it is!" Mira said, giving Erza the flyer which is very well-kept, Erza looks at the flyer

"Let's see.. 'Find an elf in Xxx forest'. Xxx Forest? Is it that spooky forest?" Erza said, remembering the rumor not long ago, well… That what she heard about that place

"Guess so.." Mira answered

"But... I don't see the requester name in it… And the reward 'You'll find out later' What the heck?!" Erza said, this request is quite crazy for her, no requester name, no reward mentioned and the place is quite unknown

"But it's an S-Class mission... Only you that have the time to do it" Mira said, persuading Erza to do it

"I guess its okay... I'll do it!" Erza said, Mira jumps excitedly

"Okay! Just go now... I don't have to contact the person" Mira said as she gasped

"Eh?" Erza asked

"N… No! Just go~" Mira said, looks like she's hiding something

"O..Okay(?).. I'm leaving.." Erza said looking at the girl who's having a grin which makes Erza even more concerned

"Good luck Erzaaa~" Mira said, waving to Erza. _She seems happy? Did anything good happened between her and Freed? _Erza thought.

Stepping in the train… All she does inside just look at the flyer, sometimes sighs, thinking that, what the heck is this request? After arrived at the station, she walks to the forest and stop in front of it

"This forest... Really spooky and quite.. But for cakes.. I'll do anything! Yosh!" Erza said to herself. Slowly, she walk entering the forest which the only way is go through a lot of plants, she walks inside it, suddenly

_Sraaak Sraaaak_

The entrance is full of plants, closing her way so she couldn't go out. Erza panicked a bit _What's with this forest?! _She thought

"I need to find the elf first, I guess?" She walks around the forest... No one and nothing seems to be here... Is there really an elf in here? She keeps walking and walking… Until she makes herself bored

_Sraaak Sraaak _A voice coming from behind, there's something walking and stepping on the grass

"Who's there?!" Erza said, but the footsteps get faster which only one thing, it's running "Come back here!" Erza runs chasing him/her/it, maybe that's the elf she's looking for. She pulls the rope from her bag (I make that she doesn't bring that carriage thingy, kinda ruin the plot)

She throws it, and…

"Got it!" She shouted, she pulls him/her/it, it seems really big.. _Is it really an elf? Or something else? Nah, there's no wa-_

_...It's a guy!_ She thought and panics. He's using a cloak, his face covered with some cloth, she couldn't see his face very clearly

"I'm so sorry! I thought you're an elf!" Erza said, untying him _I caught a man! That's embarrassing! _Erza thought

"It's really okay.. Sorry.. I can't see very well, I'm a little bit dizzy" He said, makes Erza even more embarrassed than ever

"Th… That's alright" Erza said, sfter that she snapped a bit _That voice.. Am I imagining things or.. I have heard that gentle voice somewhere?_ She thought, finally finished untying the rope... The guy looks at Erza... He's trying to see her face

"Erza?" He suddenly said

"Eh? You know me?" Erza said, she still doesn't know him, even thought she feels like she met him somewhere

"It's me" He opens his cloak, exposing his face, makes Erza snapped, that's the face she doesn't want to see for a while…

"Jellal?!" She shouted

_Let's go back to Fairy Tail guild…_

"Hey, Mira-nee! Why you always giggling? It's kinda freaky..." Lisanna said to her sister who's always giggling after Erza leaved

"Yeah, what happened Mira?" Lucy asked

"Actually, Erza got a new mission" Mira said excitedly

"Yeah... We know" Lucy said

"So?" Lisanna said

"That request's not exactly true" Mira said even more excitedly, makes Lucy and Lisanna looks at each other

"Eeh? What do you mean, Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked, still doesn't get anything

"Actually..." Mira moves her hand, gesturing Lisanna and Lucy to move closer to her, she's whispering them something which make them amazed

"Ooh! That's amazing!" Lucy shouted "I hope she realizes her 'Real Mission soon!" Lucy said…Mira and Lisanna nod together

**_Shall we back at Erza and Jellal, the 'unexpected meetings' after years_**

"Lo… Long time no see…" Erza said

"Ye...Yeah… How long has it been?" Jellal asked, as Erza is a bit spacing out, she still can't forget about the kiss

"A… Ah… 2 years or so…" Erza answered, _What's with this nervousness?! _Erza thought

"I see... How are you?" Jellal asked again

"Fine, you?" Erza answered and asked back

"Fine" Jellal answered and then awkward silent… This silence make them more uncomfortable

"Wh… What are you doing here, Jellal?" Erza asked, breaking the ice

"I accepted the request to catch an elf here" Jellal answered

"Huh?! I accepted that request too! Who's the requester?" Erza asked, no one, again, NO ONE could accept the same mission at once, that's more impossible than Gray stop stripping!

"Don't know… Ultear just gave me a request paper and asked me to go" Jellal said as Erza glares at him "O… Okay, forced me to go…" Jellal said

"Mira did the same… Well… She didn't force me, thought" Erza said, then looking at each other, giggling thinking of their friends who's almost have the same personality

"Shall we search together?" Jellal said, standing up from their position, did I tell you they were sitting under a brown tree?

"Okay" Erza said, standing up too, grabbing her bag and they start to look for the elf

.

.

.

They have been searching for almost 1 hour and they don't find anything, Erza keeps walking, but my consciousness is somewhere flying away from her, she's spacing out since she doesn't get that much sleep lately, until…

"Erza! Look out!" Jellal shouted as Erza fall from a cliff "Gotcha!" Jellal caught her, but, Unfortunately, He couldn't stand any longer and started to fall too…

"O..Ouch..." Erza moaned, still closing her eyes

"Sorry, Erza" Jellal said, started to open his eyes

"It's fin-" Erza stopped and blushed _Oh my god…_ She thought. Jellal's position is on top of Erza, just like back then "*blush* I'm… Fine" Erza said

"*blush* So..Sorry!" Jellal said, seems just he just noticed. He moves and sit next to Erza

"T..That's alright!" Erza said… And silence is covering them _This is what I hate... An awkward silence… _She thought

"So... Shall we look for the elf here?" Jellal said suddenly

"Hu..Huh?! Oh! Yeah... Sure" Erza said, still embarrassed, _Stay calm Erza! Stay cool! _She thought

_"Erza! Are you there?"_ Suddenly, there's a voice inside Erza's head

"Warren? What is it?" Erza said

_"Mira wants to talk to you" _

"Sure" Erza said, as Jellal gesturing (with his mouth) 'who is it' and she answers with 'Mira' mouth gesture

_"Erzaa! Have you found the elf?"_

"Unfortunately, no"

_"Aaah.. I guess you should see the request paper again"_

"Eh? Why?"

_"Just do it, good luck!"_ And then the telepathy effect stop_s _which makes Erza a little bit irritated

"What is it Erza?" Jellal said, Erza sighs

"It's about the mission, she said that we need to look the request paper again" Erza opens her bag "Where did I put it.. Ah!" Erza pulls the paper and opens it

"So?" Jellal asked, moves a little bit closer to her

"Let's see...

_Wanted_

_*A pic*_

_Find and elf that looks like this, in Xxx forest_

_Reward: You'll find out later _

No clues..." Erza said and sighs

"Erza, this paper.. there's another paper stick under it" Jellal said

"Really?" Erza turns the paper, seeing that there's really something sticked under it, Erza rips the paper "Maybe I'll read it myself, is that okay? I mean maybe our mission isn't the same, maybe you should read yours" Erza said, as polite as she could, and it doesn't seems that Jellal mind it

"Okay" Jellal said, as Erza looks at her 'Real Mission'

_"Request_

_Eeeh? You found out Erza? No fun~_

_By the way.. I'll tell you your new mission_

_*pic*_

_Find that person and make up with him!_

_Reward: BF _

_Good luck!_

_Mirajane Strauss_

What?!" Erza shouted

_"_Huh? What is it Erza?" Jellal said, he still opening his 'Real Mission'

"No.. Nothing really" Erza said, and looks at her mission again. _Let's see.. The pic... Isn't that Jellal?! And what the heck is 'BF'?!_ She thought. After a while, their eyes finally met

"Sooo.. Jellal.. Your mission is?" Erza said, noticing that he's grumbling his paper

"I..It's... A hard mission, I guess?" Jellal said

"Ye.. Yeah.. Me too" Erza said

"Then.. Let's separate for now.. See you, Erza" Jellal said, waves as she waves back to him and he leaves, Erza leaves to with the opposite direction of him

_Ohmygod! What to do! What to do! Ahh! Maybe I should just hurry up and get out of this forest! Where is it?! Where's the exit?!_ She thought, panicking

BRAK!

"Ouch..." Erza moaned. _Wait.. Is there someone else?_ She thought

"Erza? We meet again" She meets Jellal again, which makes her thing… How small is this forest anyway?

"Yeah.. You've done your job yet?" Erza asked

"No.. I guess I'll just cancel it, I know the requester anyway" Jellal said

"Yeah, me too" Erza said with a sigh "So where's the exit?" Erza asked

"Nowhere to be found" Jellal said

"We should've known" Erza said, slapping her forehead in disappointment

"Then, let's search it again" Jellal suggested

"Sure" Erza said, they start to walk, keep walking.. Until they feel tired, the day already dark, and there's no result of this at all

"Whoa, It's dark, let's go to that cave" Jellal said, they go straight to the cave, and there's their common ritual, 'awkward silence', Erza looks at Jellal _Why can I come up with a topic? _She thought

"Um... So... Jellal, Ho..How's the Crime Sociére?" Erza finally came up with a topic

"Fine, I guess"

"I see..." Pop! The kissing scene pop up in her head, makes her moves slowly further from him, luckily, Jellal didn't notice. But.. Erza always wanted to _ask_ him...

"Jellal... How's your Fiancée?" Erza said

"O..Oh, She's fine!" Erza laughed inside, she's not asking, she's teasing!

"I see.. Hey! Describe your fiancée to me!" Erza teased more

"E..Eh? Um... Ah! She's pretty"

"Go on"

"Straight hair, loves cake, always has a fighting spirit, everyone's scared of her, but she has a cute side too"

"Go on"

"Um... She never knows how to give up" Suddenly, Jellal's eyes softened. Erza knows that what he describes is a fake girl, but.. Why does she feel sad? "Erza?" Jellal asked

"Hu.. Huh?!" Erza snapped

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I see..." There it is, silence, but this time, Erza knows what she needed to do

"Jellal, Please answer this honestly" Erza said, looking straightly at him

"Yes?"

"Why did you lie to me?" Erza said, as Jellal jolted a bit

"What do you mean?" Jellal asked 'innocently'

"You don't have a fiancée, do you?" Erza finally got to the point, Jellal sighed

"I got busted" He just said that, makes Erza angry yet sad, she couldn't help it but cry "E… Er-"

"Why would you lie to me?" Erza said, her voice's shaking

"Erza..." Jellal started to move closer to Erza, but Erza noticed it

"Stop right there!" She shouted

"Huh?"

"I lik-" Jellal snapped and covers her mouth

"Don't continue" Jellal commanded, he doesn't want to hear it, Erza pulls his hands

"I LIKE Y-mm!" Suddenly Jellal kisses her to shut her down, after few seconds, Jellal finally let her go

"*blush* I know! And I like you too!" Jellal shouted

"But why di-" Jellal puts his head on her shoulder

"Because, I don't want to hurt you more than I did! But... To let you go... It's too hard" He said, Erza pulls his head and makes him face her

"Do you know how much you hurting me Jellal? By the way you do that, it hurts me MUCH MORE than you did" Erza said

"Re… Really?" Erza pulls his collar

"And you ask 'really?' Are you nuts? Of course it's true!" Erza shouted, blushing. Hearing that, Jellal pulls her down, now, he's on top of Erza

"Shall we redo what we did?" Jellal said, smirking

"That's what I've been waiting for" Erza said, finally, everything re-paid. They started to kiss, continuing the thing they did 2 years ago

"I love you, Erza" Jellal said

"I love you too, Jellal. Always" Erza said, smiling softly at him

Erza has found her real mission. After that, the forest gone, now Erza remember, the forest is usually called 'Hallucination Forest'  
Maybe the forest is a hallucination, but her love is not a hallucination, this, is not a hallucination.

**Behind The Scene**

Mira and Ultear cooperate to make the relationship between Jellal and Erza step up to the next level. The one who called Mira is Ultear, here's their conversation :

Mira : "Hello?"

Ultear : "Hello. Jellal already got the mission"

Mira : "Oh, really? Thank you"

Ultear : "You're welcome"

And Jellal 'other mission' is :

_"Request_

_It's about time you found out_

_That is not your real mission, your real mission is_

_*pic*_

_Find that person and make up with him!_

_Reward : GF_

_Do your best!_

_Ultear & Meredy"_

Actually Meredy helps to make the plan. So she has to get the credit too!

* * *

**So here it is! Hope you enjoy it. Some of you asked me "Are you okay? Why aren't you updating anymore?" well... The answer is, I haven't get that much free time lately, well... I'm still have school and I have some student council things.  
**

**If you're asking when is "Chasing A Dream" and "I Guess This Is Goodbye?" update? I'll update it after I re-update my fanfics, this fanfic is re-updated too... Don't worry... There's only 4 more fanfics to Re-update and I will continue my other projects! Please keep supporting me!  
**

**Thanks *bow***

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
